Memories
by A Rose For Alice
Summary: Isabella is visiting her father for the summer when she sees a georgous teenager. 7 years later she moves in with her father and sees someone who looks just like him, who is this boy and why does he hate her.
1. Golden Eyes

_**This starts when Bella is 10 years old. Then skips to when she is seventeen.**_

_**I am I new writer and I don't have much experience, so no flames aloud. **_

So here I am sitting here totally board, fishing with my dad Charlie when a strange teenager walks on the bank, only a couple yards away. I could see his topaz eyes all the way from here he had also beautiful bronze colored hair that amazed me. Then he turned to look at me. I was surprised but even more embarrassed, I could feel a blush raising up my cheeks, so I stopped looking at him and looked at the ground until I thought he was gone when I turned around again he was gone. I felt relieved, but I did want to see him again. On the way home I went to my friend Ashley's house I asked her who that weird guy was,

"Who is that boy with bronze hair and beautiful topaz eyes?" I asked trying to learn more information.

"that's just one of the Cullen boys'' then I looked on my clock oh no Charles going to kill me, I was a whole hour late for dinner, not that I was going to eat the food he put on the table.

When I got home I pretended to eat dinner went up to my room and went to bed.

The next day I was at the park and while I was on my way to the drinking fountain I saw him again. Then he turned to look at me and I thought I saw him stop breathing, and then he ran off faster than I've ever seen. I was astonished I was standing there frozen. Now I know that the boy I saw yesterday and today was NOT human. Was he some kind of super hero or something?

I never saw him again in all the summers I had to stay with my dad Charlie.

7 years have passed; I now live with Charlie all the time. I am a not so happy Student of Forks High now. While I was eating lunch that exact same boy walked in, then I remembered every thing that happened in those two days, but that couldn't be him it has to be his little brother or something, I mean logically he couldn't have stopped growing ok so now it was final now I'm sure about it he's a younger brother. After lunch I went to biology and what do you know he was sitting right beside me that Cullen guy I looked at him, now he was totally acting weird like he hates me he wouldn't look at me and he wasn't breathing.

I couldn't stand it any longer he was acting like he hated my guts and I'm not even sure if I even know him so I turned around and asked him what his problem was. He didn't answer after class he walked outside I watched him out a window, while he was walking towards a Volvo, I went back to thinking. He is probably not the same guy and when a big boom knocked me right out of my thoughts I looked right out the window and I saw him stop a car with one hand again I was frozen not being able to move now I was sure he wasn't human, because what he just did was not human. Then he jumped in his car and drove so fast you could barely see him.

So I got in my car and drove home I ran into the house and Charlie was asleep on the couch I snuck past him and opened the door to my room I ran inside and sat on my chair and looked up super strength on my computer, it said that vampires are super strong, dead and that they had a desire to drink human blood. I felt a shiver run down my back as I read more my teeth started to chatter, I had enough I shut down the computer and hoped into bed and had a nightmare I saw that Cullen guy again, he was standing in the sunlight he was sparkling like a diamond but what made it a nightmare was I could see fangs, then I woke up the next morning screaming Charlie ran in and I told him I was ok, But after that nightmare I don't think I am.

_**Ok so here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. I am also open to ideas but keep it rated k.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Make sure to go and read my cousins Edwardspet's story the wedding.**_


	2. Skipping School

**_ok so here is chapter 2 make sure to review. remember this is fanfiction it's not going to match up to the books. i could make them aliens if i wanted to so keep that in mind when reviewing thanks._**

And now it is the 124th day of school and there's a kid at school that I think maybe a vampire and maybe if I beg my dad long enough he'll let me go to internet school. But that probably won't happen. So now I'll just have to pretend there is no kid at school that maybe a vampire and I are defiantly not going to tell anybody what I saw.

Then Charlie came in and told me I was going to be late for school if I didn't get ready for school. Then I thought of a plan I'll just pretend that I'm sick that way I won't have to go to school and see that weird vampire guy again.

I made my voice crack "wait Charlie I think I'm sick" I fake coughed as I hoped that this would work.

"Hold on Bella I'll go get the tongue thermometer" Charlie said and left. I looked around the room something hot I went out of my room went into the bathroom turned on the hot water, I put some water in my mouth then I swished it around in my mouth, I burnt my tongue a little though then I spit it out and ran back into the my room hoped into bed just in time.

Charlie came in and put the thermometer under my tongue, beep, he took it out of my mouth and looked at what it said.

"100 degrees, you can't go to school your temperature is too high." Charlie said then walked away.

Great now I can stay home but it would be boring if I sat on my bed all day long, so I locked my room door and snuck out the window with some rope I hid in my closet, just incase. When I got to the ground I pulled out my phone and called my friend Ashley I had to ask her if she could pick me up because Charlie would know that I was gone if my car was gone.

"Hello" Ashley said answering the phone call.

"Can you PLEASE pick me up?" I asked.

"where to"

"I don't know to the mall I guess."

"Ok be right there" she said then she hung up. I sat down and waited on till I saw her car pull up. Honk honk

"come on Bella!" she shouted.

"Shhhh Charlie might hear you."

"Why can't Charlie hear me?" she asked

"I'll explain while your driving can't we just go now?"

"Yeah lets go." She started to drive and I watched as we zoomed right past the trees and road. "Now can you tell me?" Ashley whined.

"Ok I didn't want to go to school because there's this creepy kid at school so I told my dad I was sick and escaped out the window."

"Skipping school doesn't sound like you Bella" Ashley said.

"Wait one minute aren't you supposed to be in school to?" I asked.

"Well do I have to tell you?" Ashley asked back.

"No lets just relax." I said. It was silent the rest of the car ride. Then we finally got to the mall and jumped out of the car. We walked to the front of the mall and went inside I didn't like shopping but I know Ashley did.

On the ceiling was huge sign that said Friday's special sale. When Ashley finally saw the sign she grabbed my hand and ran to were they were having the sale. While Ashley was looking at strange new outfits.

I was looking at a strange teenager girl with short spiky black hair and gold eyes she also looked very happy and bubbly.

"Hello I said my name is Bella" I greeted her

"hello Bella my name is Alice nice to meet you" Alice replied with a smile. "I know were going to be wonderful friends." Alice said.

"Hold on do I know you?" I asked

"No but…" she trailed off.

"but what I've never met you so how do you know?" I asked. Why am I pressuring her? I asked my self in my mind.

Before she could speak again I said "sorry I was just interest in you do want come with us?"

" Sure" said Alice.

"Ashley this is Alice, Alice this is Ashley." I introduced them.

"Bella" said Ashley "can we go eat something."

"sure let's go but first we have to pay for the clothing." We walked up to the cash register. Alice you can go first." I said.

"Ok miss that would be 689" the cashier said. we both stood with are mouths wide open.

"Man you're going to be broke." Ashley stated.

Alice gave the man the 689 without any worry.

"How do you even have enough to pay for that?" I asked.

"Oh I've been saving it up." Alice said. Next it was Ashley's turn.

"Oh Ashley I'll pay for your clothes. Alice offered.

"Thank you so much" Ashley said.

"Miss that would be 40" the cashier stated.

"that's not so much" she said as she handed the money to the man.

"Thank you for shopping at shoppers' heaven" the man said as we walked out the door.

"Is that your car?" Ashley said looking at a yellow Porsche.

"Yes." Alice replied

"wow, can we all go in your car Alice?" asked Ashley.

**_Make sure to review, and read my cousins story The Wedding; by edwardspet. thanks._**


End file.
